


Egg Whites and Video Games

by radlovejoy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: And video games, Chloe Valentine - Freeform, Face Masks, Fluff, Gen, M/M, is mentioned once, just bros chilling, sleep overs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radlovejoy/pseuds/radlovejoy
Summary: Jeremy stays the night at Michael's house and learns something new about him.





	Egg Whites and Video Games

Jeremy was late. He was supposed to arrive at Michael's house ten minutes ago, but the rain kept him from being able to travel at a quick pace.

The rain fell at an unforgiving rate and made it difficult to see. The downpour soaked him thoroughly, and his clothes clung to his frame. He finally approached Michael's familiar home. He entered in the side door that led straight downstairs.

"Michael," Jeremy called, "I'm here!"

"I'm in the bathroom," a voice called to his right. Jeremy walked to the open bathroom, fidgeting in his soaked clothes.

When Michael caught sight of him, Jeremy could see that he was trying not to laugh. Jeremy leveled a glare at him.

Michael looked at Jeremy with amusement dancing in his eyes, "You look like a wet rat. Also, you're late."

Jeremy sighed, "I know." He shifted again in his uncomfortable clothes.

Michael grinned, "Do you want to borrow some clothes? I figure that would be better than dripping water on the floor."

"Sure, uh, if you don't mind?" Jeremy responded and followed Michael to the closet. Michael fumbled around before finding a sweatshirt and pants for Jeremy to wear.

Jeremy mumbled thanks and retreated to the bathroom to change. He laid his clothes out to dry on the rack and exited the room.

He saw that Michael had already sat down in his bean bag and was starting up a game. "What are we playing today?" Jeremy asked.

"I want to get through level 14 of Apocalypse of the Damned, then we could do whatever."

Jeremy plopped down into his own beanbag and grabbed a controller. He smiled as the game loaded.

Michael glanced at Jeremy and grinned, "You ready to kill some zombies?"

"You know it."

They dodged and decapitated zombies, and eventually, their hard work paid off and they got past the level.

Jeremy stood stretched, yawning loudly. "What time is it?"

Michael checked the clock, "It's 9:56, but you should stay the night."

It wasn't a school night, so it would probably be fine, it's not as if that had stopped them from staying over at each others houses before.

"What about clothes and stuff?"

"I mean, you're already wearing my clothes, I'm pretty sure that I could find you something else if you don't want to wear that to bed," Michael got up and stood next to Jeremy. Jeremy nodded and texted his dad that he would be staying over.

"It's cool with you're parents, right?" Jeremy asked.

Michael brought out his phone, "Yup. They love it when you're here," He texted his mom to double check, and her response supported Michael's statement.

Jeremy fidgeted for a second, "So what do you want to do?"

Michael thought for a moment, then his face cleared, "I have an idea." He led Jeremy to the kitchen and grabbed random ingredients.

"What are you doing?"

Michael grinned, "We're making face masks."

"Why?"

"Why not? Also, I forgot to do one earlier," Michael said as he reached into the fridge to get eggs.

"Is this," Jeremy paused, "a new thing? Like, do you do this all the time but I never noticed, or did you just get into this?"

Michael smiled, "Nah, this is recent. I figured that keeping my face healthy and shit would be nice, and they're pretty easy to make."

Michael collected his ingredients and deposited them to the table. Jeremy took it all in. There were two bowls, honey, eggs, sugar, and a mixer.

"So..." Jeremy said.

Michael grabbed the eggs, "Alright, let's get to it." He got one of the bowls and cracked the egg, only getting the whites of the egg in the bowl.

Jeremy looked on in awe. "How did you do that?"

Michael laughed, "Practice. Trial and error. Focus on the error, though." Michael removed the whites from the second egg. He threw the shells away and put the box of eggs back in the fridge. He grabbed the mixer and turned it on, carefully fluffing the eggs.

"So, what will the eggs even do?" Jeremy asked.

"Reduces acne and stuff like that," Michael said, turning the mixer off, satisfied with the fluffiness. He opened the honey and squeezed some in. "Honey also prevents acne and makes your face nice." Michael stirred the mixture.

Jeremy nodded. "Cool," he took another look at the bowl. It was honestly really gross looking, "Are we really gonna rub this on our faces?"

"I mean, if you don't want to, you don't have to, but it's pretty lame to not do a face mask because you're scared," Michael teased.

"I'm not scared! Just kinda grossed out..."

"Hey, dude, it's honestly fine. If you want, you could just do the sugar scrub."

"What's that?" Jeremy asked nervously.

"It's just sugar and honey, and you put it on your lips to make them smooth," Michael smiled softly.

"Alright." The longer Jeremy thought about it, the more face masks appealed to him. He didn't have the best of luck avoiding acne, so maybe this could be the start of trying. "On second thought, I think I'm going to do it."

Michael grinned, "Cool," and grabbed the sugar and honey, pouring both into the second bowl. He mixed them until it became a thick paste. "Let's go downstairs."

Jeremy grabbed the scrub and started downstairs. Michael got the other bowl after putting everything away. Michael passed Jeremy and headed to the bathroom. He started rummaging in the drawers. He finally unearthed two headbands, and looked at Jeremy, "This is so it won't get in our hair," as an explanation.

Jeremy nodded and took it, pushing it awkwardly onto his head.

Michael glanced at him and grinned flirtatiously, "You look great."

Jeremy blushed and waved his hand in dismissal, "Okay, so what do we do now?"

"Well, we gotta wash our faces and then put it on."

Jeremy stepped back to observe Michael do just that. Michael quickly washed and dried his face, then took a handful of the face mask, grimacing. "I try not to think about what I'm rubbing onto my face while doing this, because the end result is worth it."

Jeremy smiled, then flushed at a sudden thought, "Dude, it looks like you're rubbing j-" he cut himself off and looked away.

"-Jizz on my face? Yeah, it's a delight," Michael said sarcastically. Michael finished up and moved onto the sugar scrub. "This is easy, 'cause you're just rubbing it on your lips. After getting enough on, you rub your lips together." Michael stepped away from the sink and Jeremy took his place.

Jeremy washed his face and dried it, then got some of the mask in his hand. He frowned in concentration as he applied it to his face, "So, how long will we keep this on?"

"You gotta have it on for 15 minutes, then you wash it off."

Jeremy finished with the mask and moved on to the scrub. He raised it to his lips and startled, "It tastes good?"

Michael snorted, "Well, yeah, it's sugar and honey. Just be glad I didn't use salt."

Jeremy grimaced at the thought and continued on. Soon enough, he was done and stepped back. "What do we do now?"

"We could just chill?" Michael supplied. Jeremy agreed and they left the bathroom, making their way to the beanbags.

They both sat heavily, and Michael checked the timer he had previously set. "We have about ten minutes left."

Jeremy could feel his face starting to harden from the mask. "So where exactly did you learn this? Did you learn it from someone or just the internet?"

Michael smiled, "I actually learned it from Chloe."

"Really?"

"Yeah, me and her got to talking and we exchanged recipes."

"Recipes for what?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, well she gave me face mask ones, and I gave her, like, brownie and cookie recipes."

"Nice. Do you guys, um, hang out a lot?" Jeremy asked, a little unsure, something in his stomach curling unpleasantly.

"I mean, not all the time, but enough to feel comfortable around her, ya know?" Michael paused, "Why? Are you jealous?"

Jeremy went red, "What? No, totally not, I was just wondering? It's great that you're, uh, expanding your horizons, making new friends!" Jeremy all but word vomited at Michael.

Michael laughed, "It's all cool, dude, I could never have anyone else as my player two." Michael's cheeks were red when he looked down at his phone, "It's been 15 minutes, time to wash off the mask." Michael made his way to the bathroom, and Jeremy followed.

By the time Jeremy entered the bathroom, Michael was already in the process of washing the mask off. He soon finished and wiped his face.

He rummaged through his drawers and found his moisturizer, "You gotta moisturize or else you'll be all gross."

Jeremy nodded and also started washing his face. When he was done, he glanced the moisturizer in confusion, and Michael, upon seeing his distress, laughed.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

"Yeah," Jeremy said, biting his lip.

Michael squirted some in his hands and slowly started dabbing the moisturizer on his face, rubbing it in. Jeremy closed his eyes, feeling calm.

Michael hesitated, then removed his hands, "Do you want to do anything else?"

Jeremy smiled then said, "Honestly, I'm ready for bed."

They stumbled to Michael's bedroom, wore out from video games and face masks and got into bed.

It was quiet. Jeremy could hear the rain softly hitting the house. He glanced over at Michael, catching him staring. Jeremy blushed and quickly averted his eyes.

"Thanks, um, for doing the face mask thing," Jeremy said awkwardly.

Michael smiled softly, "No problem, dude, thanks for joining me in rubbing eggs on our faces."

Jeremy laughed, "Yeah," he paused, "Goodnight, Michael."

"Goodnight, Jeremy."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the fandom so,, yes. I had this idea cuz I did a face mask with my brother and was like,, the Boyfs ,,


End file.
